1. Field
Aspects of embodiments of the present invention relate to a substrate processing apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, in the semiconductor and flat display equipment manufacturing fields, several discontinuous and different processes are performed on a substrate until a product is finally completed. In order to maximize the efficiency of these processes, several discontinuous and differently numbered process stations are arranged in a line to constitute a continuous production line. The substrate is carried along the production line via an automatic device so that the different processes can be continuously performed on the substrate. However, when one process station stops due to, for example, trouble or an operating error, the whole production line stops. One way to address this problem is to arrange several production lines in parallel.
FIG. 1 illustrates a cluster tool according to the related art. The cluster tool includes a central chamber T that transfers a substrate to different process chambers and to same process stations that are arranged around the central chamber T in a parallel manner (for example, on both sides of the central chamber T as divided by a line between stations 1 and 2). Thus, the whole production line may operate continuously even when any one process station stops so that productivity may be improved. However, in the cluster tool of FIG. 1, when two different types of processes are performed in different atmospheres, the efficiency of the processes may be lowered. For example, when a first process in chambers A, B, and F is performed in a vacuum atmosphere and a second process in chambers C, D, and E is performed under atmospheric pressure, if a substrate on which the first process has been performed is carried out of one of the chambers A, B, and F, the central chamber T needs to be in a vacuum state. Subsequently, when the substrate is transferred to one of the chambers C, D, and E, the state of the central chamber T should be changed to atmospheric pressure and thus, the overall process efficiency may be lowered.